The Administrative Unit (AU) will provide the executive, coordinating and day to day oversight components of the Program Project. It will monitor progress on all projects, ensuring that synergism develops in an interdisciplinary manner as well as providing administrative support and that requirements are met for both the Ohio River Valley Chapter of the Arthritis Foundation and NIAMS. The AU will provide financial, personnel and administrative services via the business manager. Experience with other center grants suggest that an optimal administrative structure comprises: Executive Committee (meets monthly) Scientific Medical Advisory Board (Internal) (meets annually) Medical Advisory Board (External) (meets twice during the course of the project) The AU will coordinate clinical sites and oversee sample collection and data management. This will include the prospective clinical study, production of a Manual of Operating Procedures (MOOP) and a Data Safety Monitoring Plan (DSMP) and organization of investigator meetings. The global gene expression data including the New Onset Disease Set (NODS) will be managed by the AU with respect to provision of gene chips, monitoring acquisition of samples, and ensuring adequate and timely clinical data collection. The current weekly data review meetings held as part of the AU will continue throughout the duration of the proposal. Manuscripts will be planned in these sessions as will planning for the next cycle. The AU will coordinate and integrate the University of Pittsburgh project into the overall program. This administrative structure will provide responsive, operational control of the overall program project. At the same time, there is flexibility to arrive at timely but well-considered administrative decisions. The opportunity to leverage other resources including the P30 Pediatric Rheumatology Core Grant and the MCRC P60 Methods Core will be taken wherever possible.